Knocked Up
by Courteousfag
Summary: A backpacker soon learns of his companion Aggron's desperate feelings. What he does with such knowledge, find out!


Step by step, David and his 60 pound load of supplies scaled the steep; nearly overhanging slope of the rocky Coronet mountain. Each foot he gained in altitude was another notch up on how gruesome his death would be. Every few seconds, a single rock fell from the cliff, making 3 others fall with it in response. Random rock slides flew from above; it s rolling sounds reverberated through the entire mountain range with a thunderous and deafening roar matching in volume of the great master of time Dialga himself, shaking up any fauna that was around, harming and possibly killing anything in it s path. This climb was unforgiving and treacherous, definitely an impossible one for those daring to try, but David only saw it as a mere obstacle and loved the sheer thrill of it.

David wasn t the strongest of people. In fact, David is pretty weak compared to others. What he lacks in strength, he makes up with stamina, and with great lasting energy comes the will to push onward. Lately, he has become more and more adventurous, going into dangerous areas restricted from anyone else. His insatiable diet for death defying feats worries his pokemon, his parents, and everyone else who knows him well enough. They urge him to stay on the safe route and live another day , but David has grown up to be too much of a robust young man to keep a cushy life now of all times.

Reaching the top was the hardest feat of them all. With a 60 lb. load on his back added to his general weight, there was almost no way David could get up without some one's help, and it seemed to be just that. It took him a minute of hanging to realize he either needed the sheer strength to climb up it, or he needed the endurance to hang with one hand while he gets help from his pokemon. As David tested his left hand s strength, he slowly but surely made his way to his pokeballs, making sure to be on the alert to grab back onto the ledge. Connie, time to help your old pal out! David kissed his ball on the button, opening it up and a fully grown, lustrous metal-plated Aggron at the ready.

Connie seemed like the sweet loving type, she definitely had a mothering complex about her. She would stand at the edge of death all for her trainer, for she felt strongly for him. What David failed to find out was how madly in love Connie is with him, which leads into many awkward moments. Connie was also a bit different than others like her. She had a perfect sheen to the metal on her head and body, and she was shorter; only half a foot higher than her trainer. She suffices more than well despite the differences in her looks, and David loves her all the same despite these differences. At rare times, Connie becomes in the mood , and since she has no mate, she has to work for the next best thing, but she s quite cautious and sometimes embarrassed at how things may turn out

Hoist me up, Connie, I can t hold on much longer! David pleaded to Connie, standing on the cliff immediately above him. David may not have noticed, but at the time, Connie was giving quite the show. In between her legs, rest a slender opening that housed her flushed red feminine love-lips. Connie definitely noticed, as instead of reaching out a hand, she instead turned away to pick him up with her tail, making sure David wasn t staring at her in the wrong place . Thanks, Connie. Ever since we met, I knew you d always be there for me, David warmly complemented his companion, who could only hold her tail between her legs nervously. Connie never stayed in her pokeball for too long, so she often travelled by foot with David side-by-side, but this time, she decided to keep a few paces back. in order to keep her secret hidden. David paid it no mind, but in the back of his mind, he d ask simple questions as to why she may be doing these things.

David and Connie awkwardly trekked through the timberline road of Mt. Coronet for quite some time. The hike became more or less uninteresting, so he decided to set up camp for the rest of the day. The young backpacker made phenomenally quick work setting up camp while his companion sat and watched the unpacking this time. David s rations and pokemon food as well as his small agglomeration of berries and poffins were neatly packaged and piled inside the tent, his fire pit was made easily with all the dry twigs found everywhere. With the work done with setting up camp, David and Connie began to recline by the fire together and rest by the fire and began to doze off.

In the dead silence of the night, Connie became restless. She began to start feeling hot all over, and her naughty-bits were getting the full sensation of being in heat. The aggron sat up and looked towards her trainer, who was sound asleep. Whatever he might have been dreaming of got him riled up even in his sleep, as she could notice he was pitching quite a tent in his pants. Soon, dirty thoughts began to run through Connie s head, her mind, almost focused on her trainer and the sizable lump in his pants. She could only see it now: David wakes up from his sleep and confesses his love for her in a heated passionate night full of sex, right then and there at the campsite. She could finally live on knowing the love of her life loves her too. But then she woke up from her wet dream, only to find similar events to unfold. As before, David was having a pretty fun time in his dreams, as his boner almost grew as if it would poke out of his pants. He turned over, mumbling. Of course her dream wouldn t come true, it was impossible. Which led her to believe if she couldn t wait for him, maybe she could sway him into loving him.

Oh, Connie... David mumbled in his sleep. Two words; nothing more. The little aggron saw this as enough assurance to try anything she wanted on him, so she gingerly picked him up in his arms and walked off into the woods. It didn t take David too long to realize he had left the campsite against his will. David tried to make reason with his pokemon C...Connie, what are you doing? , nothing would get past her, though. She would only hug her trainer tighter, and hold him closer. She was becoming stubborn and all David could do was lay there, cradled in her arms, and look up at her, which made her blush more.

Connie had been carrying David for quite a while since they left camp. David had faded in and out of sleep ever since getting kidnapped. The horizon in the east greeted the day with a nice, subtle sunrise. The light barely breaks past the mountain scape, emitting a beautiful color spectrum across the sky. David finally wakes up to the the sight of a large cave entrance. The entrance is conspicuously riddled with the shells of hatched eggs. As David gets carried into the cave, rows of nests could be seen, all pretty old, like they were all used once before. As the Aggron continued to the back of the cave, a large bed of leaves lay right in front of the two. Aggron gingerly sets David down on his back and sits down to rest for a moment.

Connie waited patiently for her trainer to catch on. Is this... a BREEDING AREA? He asked in appalled curiosity. David soon began realizing what was going on, and it sunk in like a lead weight. Connie brought him here so they could mate . Connie s been hiding this from him for ages now. Connie was also about to get her wish whether he said yes or not. Which made Davidworry, [ what if we get caught? Doing this sort of thing is illegal, and it s against my own will! ] David began to ponder. The thought of him going to jail to make his pokemon happy brought him to a state of confusion, which made him stammer. I-uh-I... I don t..uh... think- David fumbled with his words only to be silently hushed by the smiling aggron. Connie slowly and sensually crawled over to David. She took one of her claws, and slid it under the buckle of David s belt, and with the flick of the wrist, it snapped off. She then yanked David s pants off, taking his boxers and his footwear off with it. David could do nothing but sit there, bottomless, helpless, and a bit excited, but shocked at his horny little steel pokemon.

The aggron straddles over David and kneels down. She begins to slowly and thoroughly lick every bit of David s member at every possible angle, causing it to stand up rather quickly. David laid back and could only utter out soft moans of his pokemon s name. Betwixt her legs lies a flowering pair of bright red nether-lips. Love Juices flowed from her sex giving her a beautiful luster, making the sight all the more appealing. He could smell the sweet, smell of her insides, wafting around him, teasing his senses. Little by little, he became more and more aroused, but his morality was still in full effect, [ Geez, this feels too good, I just hope no one finds out, I want this to last. ]. As David s throbbing erection hardened itself stiff, David could swear he heard his aggron giggle as she turned around to look at her self-perceived lover.

Connie leaned in and steadied herself with her hands next to David s shoulders. She then lined herself up so that they would both fit together easily. She slowly lowered herself down to David s tool. Her breath becoming deep and sensual. She soon drops her large, round hips down, forcing the entire length of David s manhood inside her, forcing Connie to let out a deep, growling moan of pleasure. She slowly pumps her hips up and down, the tight contours of her deep, wet slit clamped down in almost vice grip-like manner, doing it s utter best to warm him up to get milked for all he s got. Pleasure intensifies, and almost doubles in Connie s body as she draws herself near a climax. She begins to pump her hips faster and faster, grinding in circles every so often to slow the pace down and keep the pleasure building. David s mind has become an utter blank, he soon stops making noise and gives into his pokemon s pleasurable insides. He soon nears a climax to, causing him to grab his lovin pokemon by the hips and thrust with matching force. The aggron soon stops resting on her hands, and hunkers down on her forearms, pumping her hips up and down even faster than before. Connie, I m reaching my limit, I m... about.. to... David utters out as he bucks upward, plunging himself deep inside of her. Both Connie and David orgasm at the same exact time, mixing each other s fluids with each other as they both experience a mind blowing orgasm together. After having such mind blowing sex, Connie turns over to lay down on the bed of leaves as her love juices mixed with David s seed begins to slowly ooze out of her slit.

David still wasn t satisfied, he may have enjoyed it, but he didn t get it the way he wanted. He was still hard from last time, even though he climaxed earlier. David quickly stands up to find his Aggron still racked with pleasure from last time. As he steps toward his steel-type lover, he rubs caresses the contours of her body, causing her to shiver with pleasure. Turn over.. David commands deviously as he continues to work his hands on aggron s wide hips until they start to move in a lively wiggle. David soon uses both hands to massage the base of Connie s tail. She begins to let loose a deep purr of pleasure and contentment as she lifts her tail up exposing her forbidden flower. David makes no hesitation as he rams himself into her ass, forcibly pumping his tool deeper and deeper into her insides. Connie could not help but scream at how much pleasure racks up throughout her body. Her slit soon begins to drip sex juices and it s spell filled the air once again. Connie couldn t help but aid in the rhythmic thrusting, and soon began to do the same, equaling David in force. David, being the one with supposedly infinite vigor, began weakening at the knees from near orgasmic pleasure. Both he and his steel type lover begin to moan louder, synchronizing their building pleasure. I love you more than anything in the world, Connie! David begins to shout as they both reach that point of no return. Connie wraps her tail around David as he pulls Connie in closer while he jerks foward, spilling his seed deep inside of her rectum. As his orgasm nears and end, David falls to his knees. Never before has he been this exhausted, but he was glad he was able to put all his energy into showing his aggron that he loved her.

Months after their first sexual encounter, David and his aggron, Connie have developed quite the sexual appetite for each other. David does recall their first time being in a breeding cave, where pokemon mate and hatch their eggs, which made David curious; more so on this particular day. He decided to take aggron to a pokemon center to make sure confirm his suspicions. Nurse Joy, I need you to uh... check to see if she s fertile or anything along the lines of that.. David whispered to the nurse. Of course sir, I will be back in one moment, Nurse Joy replied. It took quite some time and a number of chanseys to help find out everything he needed; about 4 went into the same room as the nurse. Finally after a longer-than-usual wait, Nurse joy calls David in Ehem, I may need to talk with you in private. she says with a stern look on her face. David could only gulp down his fear and proceed inside.

Once inside, a well-supported central operating table could be seen underneath a lighting fixture. Dissecting tools could be seen on a rack as well, but it seems they weren s used. Connie sat on the operating table with both legs spread by leg harnesses. She smiled and winked at David, who couldn t tell how to take that cute greeting. Nurse joy began to read the conclusion of her medical report, A customer comes in checking his female aggron s fertility, although it could be pretty obvious that she is. I as well as the chanseys removed quite a voluminous amount of aggron Semen from both her vaginal and her anal cavities. David was relieved, she believed it was another aggron s doing and not his, but his fear was far from over. Upon further examination, We seem to conclude that this semen is of human origin, which would sum up to pokephilia, Nurse joy sternly pauses as she adjusts her rubber gloves, An ILLEGAL act of sex among pokemon. By this time, David was ready to faint. His head itched, his face began to sweat, he became a guilty mess among these women of higher authority. David tries to plea with the nurse, listen I-... but was cut off, But as this is an act of love, not lust or rape, I believe we, the staff of the Snowpoint City Pokemon center can look the other way in such a lovely case. The nurse joy concluded as the chansey staff all cheered their name out once, all to David s relief.

We do want you to look at this, the nurse said as she placed a sonograph on the steel pokemon s belly. In a screen that everyone turned to face, they could see a fully developing egg, about to be laid by Connie. Congratulations, you two! the nurse exclaimed, with the chansey chiming in yet again. David immediately became overwhelmedm dumbfounded and hysterical from shock as he fained flat on his back onto the cold, hard tile floor.

=THE END=


End file.
